Typically, online mobile games are played via non-virtual reality platforms. Incorporating virtual-reality platforms into online games accessible via mobile platforms presents a challenge because users may get caught up in virtual reality gameplay and avoid playing the online game via the mobile platforms. However, due to the immersive and restrictive nature of virtual reality, it may not be played as frequently or while a user is on-the-go. This may cause game providers to lose monetization of the online game via the mobile application play because users may stop playing the online game via the mobile platform once they have experienced virtual reality. Achieving a balance between enticing users to experience virtual reality without losing mobile platform gameplay presents a unique challenge for online game providers.